This application is related to and claims benefit of foreign priority, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119, from Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-280164, filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Sep. 14, 2000, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-285284, filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Sep. 20, 2000, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-27284, filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Feb. 2, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template holder for use in measuring the shape of a template obtained by molding after a lens shape of the glasses frame through the use of a lens shape measuring apparatus in order to confirm precision and the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus for a glasses frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a lens shape measuring apparatus for measuring the shape of a glasses frame in a state in which the glasses frame is being pinched in the vertical direction with a clamping pin.
In such a lens shape measuring apparatus, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 61-267732, 3-261814, 4-93163, 10-328992 and the like, a template formed after the lens shape of a glasses frame is mounted to a holding member to be secured by screws, and thereafter, the holder main body is mounted to the lens shape measuring apparatus in a state, in which the holding member is caused to be held by the holder main body, to confirm measuring precision and the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus. In this respect, after the confirmation, each of the template, the holding member, the screws and the holder main body is housed in a drawer or the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus.
In the above-described lens shape measuring apparatus, however, there has been a problem that since the template has been secured to the holding member (template mounting member) by screws, the fixing operation does not only take a great deal of time, but also particularly small screws will be lost because the holding member and the screws are independently used. In addition, since the holding member and the holder main body are also separately housed, there has been a problem that particularly small holding members will be lost.
A first object according to the present invention is to provide a template holder which does not allow parts such as screws for mounting the template to the template mounting member to be lost in order to solve the above-described problem.
A second object according to the present invention is to provide a template holder capable of facilitating an operation for attaching or detaching the template to or from the template mounting member.
Further, a third object according to the present invention is to provide a template holder capable of preventing the template mounting member from being lost by storing the template mounting member, to which the template is mounted, together with the holder main body.
In order to attain the first object, according to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a template holder comprising: a template mounting member, provided with a holding hole, and provided with a template engaging portion which engages a template formed in the lens shape of a glasses lens for abutting; a holder main body, by which the template mounting member is detachably held, and which is detachably mounted to a lens shape measuring apparatus; a template restraining member, which is movably held by the template mounting member, and which is inserted into the holding hole; and an operating member for moving and operating the template restraining member, in which the template is held by means of the template restraining member by operating the operating member, wherein the operating member and the template restraining member are held by the template mounting member when the template is attached and detached.
In order to attain the above-described second object, according to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided the template holder according to the first aspect, wherein the template restraining member is an elastic strut to be inserted into a holding hole of the template, and the operating member is a pressing strut which causes the elastic strut to abut upon the holding hole under pressure by pressing the elastic strut to enlarge a diameter thereof for thereby moving an outer peripheral surface of the elastic strut to an inner peripheral surface side of the holding hole.
According to the third aspect of the invention, there is provided a template holder according to the second aspect, wherein the pressing strut has a threaded shaft, which penetrates the elastic strut in an axial direction and which is threadably attached to the template mounting member in such a manner as to be freely back-and-forth movable within a predetermined range in the axial direction, and an operating knob, provided at a protruding end portion of the threaded shaft and caused to abut upon the elastic strut.
In order to attain the above-described second object, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a template holder according to the first aspect, wherein the template restraining member is a mobile restraining member mounted to the template mounting member in such a manner as to be able to advance toward or retreat from an inner peripheral edge of a holding hole of the template, which is caused to abut upon the template engaging portion, the operating member is a threaded shaft held by the template mounting member in such a manner as to be freely rotatable and unmovable in the axial direction, and the threaded shaft has an axis directed toward the advance or retreat direction of the mobile restraining member, and is threadably attached to the mobile restraining member.
In order to attain the above-described second object, according to the fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a template holder according to the first aspect, wherein the template restraining member is a mobile restraining member mounted to the template mounting member in such a manner as to be able to advance toward or retreat from the inner peripheral edge of the holding hole of the template, which is caused to abut upon the template engaging portion, and the operating member is held by the template mounting member in such a manner as to be able to freely advance or retreat within a predetermined range in the advance or retreat direction of the mobile restraining member, and is spring-biased toward the inner peripheral edge of the template by a spring.
In order to attain the above-described third object, according to the sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a template holder according to any one of the first to fifth aspects, wherein the holder main body integrally has a housing portion for housing the template mounting member.